1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to housing for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A housing for electronic devices, such as DVD players, includes a bottom cover, an upper cover covering on the bottom cover to form a casing defining an opening, and a front panel arranged in the opening to define a closed space with the bottom cover and the upper cover. The bottom cover includes a bottom plate and two sidewalls perpendicularly extended from the two opposite edges of the bottom plate. In assembly, the front panel is first secured to the bottom cover, and then, the upper cover is secured to the bottom cover. However, the bottom cover is easily deformed to define a gap between the front panel and upper cover. As a result, the dust and other contaminations may easily enter the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.